Your Heart Calls You Home
by pinkchick5577
Summary: The Season 5 of Instant Star how I think it should have been. Tommy and Jude had so much more to give and now they can finally get their closure or be together for real. Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

Your Heart Calls You Home

**Chapter 1.**

Jude sat and looked in the mirror making sure everything was perfect. She checked her hair and make up for anything smudged or out of place. Jude took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she prepared for her last show. Just as Jude was ready to leave her dressing room she heard her cell phone ring. She looked down and saw Jamie Andrews calling……

"_Hey Jamie, what's up?"_ She answered in a hurried tone.

"_Jude, hey I know it's your last show tonight and I wanted to call and wish you good luck!"_ Jamie replied sweetly.

"_Jamie you're the best thank you. Sometimes I can't believe I am actually here, you know sometimes I feel like I'm still that sixteen year old girl in the GMajor studio with Tommy Q in my….. ears."_ Jude stopped realizing what she had said. There was an awkward pause at the mention of his name. Jude cleared her throat to break the awkward silence.

"_Speaking of, have you heard from or see him? I mean is he okay?"_ Jude asked nervously

"_I don't really know Jude. I mean Tommy and I aren't exactly best friends. I haven't seen him since you left last year. Last I heard he moved to Montreal."_ Jamie explained timidly.

"_Oh, okay."_ She replied feeling disappointed.

"_Don't you guys ever talk to each other? I mean I know things ended really weird but this guy has been your life for the last five years."_ Jamie asked surprisingly.

"_Um, He sent me a letter last year but I was too afraid to read it and when I finally got the nerve it was months past when he had sent it so I thought it was useless to write back and well that has been it." _Jude explained feeling a little ashamed.

"_Jude the guy was heartbroken when you left. Now I'm not his biggest fan and you know that but you should have written him back. That's kind of cold Jude. He really cared about you and you took off to London and then never wrote him back. What's going on with you?"_ Jamie berated her.

"_Jamie I am still the same person. I've just grown up, I needed to!"_ Jude replied indignantly.

"_Jude I am glad you're having your own adventures but don't leave us all in the dust while you do it, I mean you and I talk on the phone what every three weeks? We used to talk every day_." Jamie responded sounding hurt.

"Jamie it's not that easy!" Jude replied defensively.

"_I know it's just that……."_

"_Miss Harrison they're ready for you on stage."_ Jude's manager Molly said as she interrupted their phone call.

"_Okay Jamie I need to go, we will finish this later okay?"_ Jude said hesitantly.

"_Yeah okay. Have a great show."_ Jamie replied sadly as he hung up before she could reply.

Jude took a deep breath and another good look in the mirror. She was trying to really see herself and prove that she was still the same Jude Harrison that she had always been, but when she looked in the mirror all she saw was a rock star with no one there to comfort her but her guitars. This brought a tear to her eye but she had to suck it up and go give her London fans the show of their lives.

After the show Jude went back to her London apartment. As she walked in the door she had never felt more alone in her life. Her apartment all of a sudden felt cold and lonely. Jude sat on her bed and looked around. She broke down in tears and thought to herself. Was this really worth it? Was the fame really worth losing the man she loved and everyone else she loved in her life? Her friends and family? As Jude fell deeper and deeper into her thoughts she found herself feeling guilty. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by a phone call from her manager.

"_Hi Molly." _Jude answered with a broken voice

"_Jude you were great tonight! You're such a rock star, I am proud of you." Molly replied as she ignored Jude's mood._

"_Thanks." She replied._

"_Well that is a wrap on your first tour, congrats. You officially have three weeks of vacation before you have to go into the studio and start recording that long awaited fourth album. I am sure you have a ton of material to bring in." Molly explained._

"_Yeah, sure I'll be there. So I have three weeks?" Jude asked._

"_Sure do superstar, go have the time of your life and call me when you get back okay love? Molly answered sweetly._

"_Ok thanks bye Molly." Jude said as she hung up. Jude ran her hands through her hair and sighed. She had three weeks to come up with a whole albums worth of material. For some reason she couldn't write. It was as if she had lost her motivation._

_(RING) "Hello." Sadie answered._

"_Hey Sade I miss you." Jude replied desperately._

"_Jude are you alright?" Sadie asked._

"_No, I am so lost. I miss you so much and I think I am going to come home for a few weeks and clear my head. Jude explained sounding as if she was going to break down at any moment._

"_Jude what's going on? Are you able to take a few weeks?" Sadie asked again out of confusion and concern._

"_Yeah I have a break in between the tour and studio time. I need to clear my head. Plus I miss you and Jamie. I need to see you guys. I am taking the next flight out." Jude answered._

"_Alright I will pick you up. Just call me when you get your flight okay?" Sadie replied sweetly._

"_Will do. Oh and Sadie, I love you." Jude responded still sounding sad._

"_I love you too." Sadie replied as they hung up._

Jude took a deep breath as her plane landed in Toronto that next morning. She hadn't been here in a year and she was feeling all kinds of emotions. Happiness, relief, sadness, regret, and nervousness. She knew he wouldn't be here but everything they shared still remained in the air of this fateful city. Jude knew she needed him but actually having to face it head on was killing her.

"_JUDE!" Sadie yelled from baggage claim._

_Jude ran to her sister faster than she had ever run before in her life._

"_Oh my god I missed you!" Jude said as she squeezed Sadie tight._

"_Same here." Sadie replied as she grabbed Jude's bags and they headed back to their house._

"_Wow the house hasn't changed a bit. Do you live here by yourself now? Since Kwest moved out. Or are you guys okay? Oh my god I know nothing about your life Sadie. I am the most selfish sister in the world!" Jude said with great realization._

"_No you don't get an A+ in staying touch but I forgive you. Zeppelin actually lives here with me that way she can stay near Jamie without living with him. Since his nana is still there. Plus I get rent money. As far as Kwest he is actually working as a producer for Jamie at NBR Records, we are civil but we are not together. " Sadie explained as she handed Jude a cup of coffee._

"_I'm really sorry Sade. I am glad however that Zeppelin makes him so happy." Jude replied with a smile._

"_Yeah I really like her. She should be home any moment now." Sadie said as she took a seat by her sister. _

"_Jude you aren't happy are you?" Sadie asked as she laid a hand on Jude's shoulder._

_Jude broke down in tears and just replied with a simple "No."_

"_London wasn't what you thought it would be, and now you are coming back to fix things?" Sadie asked._

"_I don't know I just need to find myself again, before I can put out an album again." Jude replied sadly._

"_Okay well I will help you do that I promise. I know you don't want to hear this but you need to talk to Tommy. You need to have actual closure with him Jude. He deserves better than what he got from you and honestly I think that is part of what is eating away at you." Sadie explained._

"_I know." Jude replied as she let a tear roll down her cheek._

"_Hey Sadie I'm back! I got soy milk!" Zeppelin called as she walked into the living room._

"_Oh my god Jude! What are you doing here? Does Jamie know?" Zeppelin asked flabbergasted. _

"_Hey Zeppelin, I have a break so I came home and no he doesn't. I was going to surprise him." Jude explained as she sat up._

"_Oh well welcome back." She replied as she walked into the kitchen awkwardly._

"_I think I am going to go take a nap. I'm a little jetlagged." Jude said as she got up._

"_Alright I'm here if you need anything." Sadie replied with a sweet smile._

"_Thanks." Jude replied as she walked upstairs to Sadie's room._

_Jude took a seat on the bed and opened up her cell phone. She scrolled down her contacts and saw his name. TOM QUINCY. She felt another tear well up. She was dying inside and wanted to call him. She had been wanting to call him every day for the past year but she was too chicken or maybe too ashamed. She never actually knew. But as always she chickened out and dialed JAMIE ANDREWS…………………………………………………………….._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

"Jude I can't believe you're actually here right in front of me, it's been so long." Jamie said as he hugged Jude.

"I know I missed you!" she replied happily.

"How long are you here for?" Jamie asked as they both sat down on his couch.

"I have three weeks free before I head back to London." She replied sounding a little bummed.

"Well we will have to make it worth it." He replied with a sweet smile.

"I was actually wandering if maybe you knew where Tommy was in Montreal, you know his address?" Jude asked unexpectedly.

"No sorry Jude. The only reason I know where he is in the first place is because of Kwest. You could ask him." Jamie replied.

"Ok." She answered quietly.

"You're going to actually go see him?" Jamie asked surprisingly.

"I need to Jame, there is too much history here, I can still feel him all around me you know? The very idea of seeing him again is suffocating me, but I know I have to do it. I've put it off for too long." Jude explained.

"I think maybe you should call first Jude. He may not want to see you; I mean that would be better than just showing up and freaking him out." Jamie instructed kindly.

"Jamie if I just show up then he can't ignore me. If I call he can choose not to answer." Jude replied defensively.

"I'm just saying showing up out of the blue could blow up in your face." Jamie explained with concern.

"How much worse could it possibly get?" Jude answered sarcastically.

"You two and your history, who knows." Jamie replied bitterly.

Jude just sighed. This conversation was not going to go anywhere. She and Jamie were in different mindsets. There is no use in arguing so she quickly changed the subject to Zeppelin knowing it would put him in a good mood.

Jude made her way down Jamie's stairs to the basement where she found Kwest putting some cords together for a new set.

"Hey there hot shot producer man!" Jude called after him.

"Jude, holy crap! What are you doing here? Plus you scared me half to death!" Kwest responded sounding startled.

They hugged and then she filled him on why she was here and what she came to see him for.

"Well I will write it down for you Jude; just don't tell him where you got it. Not that he won't figure it out anyway." Kwest said as he wrote the address down on a post it note.

"Thank you Kwest I owe you one. By the way, how's he doing? Better yet what is he doing?" Jude asked timidly.

"He is doing okay. He opened up a music shop and he teaches lessons to aspiring artists and he lives in a little loft a few miles from the city. He tells me he's happy, but who knows." Kwest explained with a sweet smile.

Jude smiled at the image of Tom Quincy as it flashed before her eyes.

"Good luck and come by again before you leave alright?" Kwest said as he gave her a hug

"I will and thank you again." Jude replied as she left.

Jude sat up in Sadie's bedroom. Everyone was out and she was by herself tonight, alone with her thoughts. She kept looking at his Montreal address until the image was practically burned into her memory forever. She had her cell phone in the other hand with his name highlighted in her contacts. She thought about calling first she really did, but risking the chance of him not answering was a risk she didn't want to take. Instead she packed for her day trip tomorrow and went to bed.

That next morning she woke up at five am as she readied herself for a five hour drive. A drive that would feel like forever yet go by so fast. The destination was Tommy Q and that idea excited and terrified her to her very core. As she drove she looked down on the highway and she couldn't help but remember her song White Lines that she had written about Tommy. She recalled the feelings she had when she wrote it and she knew that they never went away. Honestly they haven't gone away since the day he kissed her on her sixteenth birthday. That was the day that made and broke her at the same time. She never truly recovered from the day she fell in love with Tom Quincy. Jude looked up and saw the sign read welcome to Montreal. 

She took a deep breath and then followed the directions to where he lived. Jude finally made it to this little loft on the outside of the city. It screamed Tommy Q all over, from the feel down to the motorcycle parked outside. Jude went up the stairs and knocked quietly and then waited for an answer. She had never felt so nervous in her entire life. She heard footsteps make their way to the door and she froze where she stood. He opened the door and the sight of him made her lose her breath and her heart skip a beat.

Tommy just stood there with the most stunned look she had ever seen. There was an awkward silence. Immediately she felt how strong their connection was just by standing in the same hallway.

"Hi." Jude finally said so quietly it was almost a whisper.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you in London?" he asked in a husky tone.

"I needed to see you." Jude replied as she looked straight into his eyes.

"Don't start with this Jude. You got what you wanted, why do you need to come and drag me back into it all?" He asked irritably.

"Tommy, I'm sorry." Jude replied desperately.

"Yeah so am I." Tommy said as he started to close the door. Jude stuck her foot in the doorway and stopped it from closing.

"You don't get to just shut me out and ignore me Tommy!" Jude yelled angrily.

"Why? You did that to me!" Tommy replied sounding hurt.

Jude stopped and looked at him and saw the pain in his eyes. She felt like a knife went through her heart. The fact that she caused him this pain was too much for her to handle.

"Tommy what I did was hurtful and selfish, but I had to do it. I needed to experience it for myself, without you holding my hand. I'm still so young I needed to know what life without you would be like." Jude explained

"Well I hope it's what you expected because that's what your life will be like still." He replied with tears in his eyes.

"Does it still have to be? I just had to know, can't you understand that?" Jude pleaded.

"You know what hurts the most? The fact that I wasn't enough for you. You obviously felt there was something better than me and my love for you out there. How can I go back knowing I wasn't enough for you the first time?" Tommy explained softly.

A tear fell down Jude's cheek as she digested what he just said. She had never thought of it like that before and now it hit over the head like a ton of bricks.

"Please don't cry Jude." Tommy said sweetly as he wiped her tear away with the back of his finger.

"I'm so sorry Tommy." Jude replied as she cried some more.

"Thank you for coming to see me. I appreciate it. I hope London brings you everything you dreamed of. I mean that." Tommy said sweetly.

"Tommy I want to spend more time with you. I've missed you." Jude replied sounding hopeful.

"I don't know if I'm ready for that yet Jude." Tommy answered with a broken voice.

"Well I am here for three weeks. Please let me know when you are." Jude said with a broken heart.

"Jude it's not that easy. Can't you understand me now?" Tommy answered.

"No, I want to see you. I won't let you shut me out. I will be back in a few days and we will spend some real time together. Please?" Jude pleaded once more.

"Why can't we just leave it the way it is? That way no one gets hurt again." Tommy replied.

"Because I'm not going to give up on us Tommy Q. I made that mistake before and I have regretted it every day since. I need to fix this. Please let me try to at least." Jude replied with a sad smile.

"It's not like I can stop you can I Harrison?" Tommy responded as he took a deep breath and then flashed her a smile. It was quick but she saw it and it lit the room up…………………………………………………

A/N Hey everyone I hope you like my story. I love reviews like a lot! It helps me know what you think. So review away! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Jommy forever!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

The next morning Jude woke up and smiled as she thought about Tommy's smile ,eyes, and the way he looked at her, he took her breath away every time. No one in her entire life made her feel the way he did. Jude knew deep down that no one ever will. Tommy Q was it for her and she needed to prove that to him all over again.

"Jude breakfast is ready!" Sadie called from downstairs.

Jude sprung out of bed and made her way down the stairs.

"It smells wonderful in here!" Jude commented as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"I make a mean omelet, if I do say so myself." Sadie replied with a playful wink.  
"I love being home and being here with you. I don't want to go back Sadie does that make me a bad person?" Jude asked sadly.

"Am I really the reason that you want to stay? Honestly?" Sadie questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Well not the end all be all reason, but you definitely factor in Sadie." Jude replied huffily.

"How did your little rendezvous with the infamous Tommy Q go anyways?" Sadie asked curiously.

The Harrison sisters sat down and Jude explained it all over a nice breakfast.

"Jude do you honestly think it's the healthiest thing for you two to go back there with each other?" Sadie questioned her.

"If I'm being honest, no we have never been a solid healthy couple, but Sadie I love him. I love him in the all consuming soul mate kind of way. No one else will ever measure up to him. I would rather be fighting with him and be with him then not ever be with him again. Even when we fight we have passion. I can't pass that up again." Jude explained.

"Jude I can't tell you how to live your life. I just want you to be happy and if Tommy does that then go for it." Sadie replied sweetly.

"He does." Jude responded with a romantic look in her eyes.

After their breakfast Jude packed up and headed on her way back to Montreal. She got in her car headed out for a five hour drive. She loved that the drive was long, it gave her time to think about what she was going to say and also gave her a few extra mirror checks just make sure she looked as good as possible. Jude entered Montreal and made her way to him. She drove up to his loft and made her way up to his apartment.

"Hey you." Jude said as she stood in the hallway.

"Come on in." Tommy replied as he opened the door to allow her inside.

"Your place is fantastic Tommy. I love it." Jude said as she examined his loft.

"Well I need to put that pretty boy fashion sense to good use." Tommy responded as he played with his fingers nervously.

Jude just smiled sweetly in response.

"I would love to see your music studio Tom." Jude said as she brushed his arm lightly.

"How did you know I had one?" Tommy questioned her as he moved from her touch slightly.

"I talked to Kwest. He is the one who supplied me your address and well I asked how you were doing and he sort of you know filled me in." Jude replied with a sheepish smile.

"Nice. If you uh want to I guess I could show it to you quickly." Tommy said uncomfortably

"I would really love that." Jude replied lovingly.

Tommy threw Jude a motor bike helmet as he then strapped his on. Jude looked at it questioningly but by instinct then threw it on and hopped on the back of his bike as he led them to his music shop. Jude looked up and saw the sign read _**Blue Eyed Blues Studio**_. Jude's eyes welled up at the sight of his establishment. The name struck a chord in her heart and she knew he still cared.

"Tommy this is beautiful!" Jude said in amazement.

"Yeah it's not much but I built it from nothing so I'm proud of it." Tommy replied humbly.

"It's everything I dreamed it would be Tom. You're so incredible and this place really displays it. I am overjoyed for you and your talent." Jude said with pride.

"Yeah I actually recruited Mrs. M to come help me with my music lessons. She is my other piano teacher. You remember meeting her right?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah absolutely. I could never forget the look in her eye when she saw you. She must be so proud of you." Jude replied sweetly.

"Without her I would have nothing. I owe being into music to her, so I basically owe her my life." Tommy explained.

"I owe her too you know? If she hadn't shown you the piano I would never have met you." Jude said as she walked closer to him. Jude inhaled slightly as she took in his scent. He smelled just as good as ever if not better. Jude looked up into his brilliantly blue eyes, locking them into an intense gaze.

"I miss your touch and the way you make me feel Tommy." Jude said as she grabbed his hand.

"Jude please don't." Tommy replied breathlessly as he tried to fight her touch.

Their eyes met each other once more and Jude moved in just a little closer so that now their foreheads were touching. Tommy drew a sharp breath as he closed his eyes taking in their intimate moment. Jude caressed his cheek with her hand and nuzzled his nose softly.

"I love you." She said breathlessly.

Tommy immediately broke free from her and took a few steps back.

"What's wrong?" She asked him as she caught her breath.

"You can't do this to me Jude!" Tommy yelled painfully.

"Do what?" She asked again.

"Come here and tell me you love me! I can't go back I just can't!" Tommy replied as he avoided eye contact.

"But I do Tommy. I love you with my whole heart. What can I do to make this up to you?" Jude pleaded desperately.

"You can't okay. I just I need to be able to function without you. You let me go and now I need to let you go. I have proven to myself that I can be successful without you. No I am not producing but I am doing something that I love. Please don't come here and take that from me." Tommy replied miserably.

"I don't want to take it from you Tommy. I want to be a part of it." She answered reassuring him.

"How? How is that going to work Jude? You live in London for god's sake! You're a rock star; I am a music teacher in Montreal. Our lives have been divided. We don't work together anymore and you made me realize that." Tommy responded angrily.

"I….I don't know." Jude answered with defeat.

"I think you should head back to Toronto before it gets dark." Tommy said as he motioned to the door.

"Yeah I guess you're right." She replied as a tear fell softly down her cheek.

Jude left the studio, got into her car and drove off. Tommy watched her leave and he could feel his heart literally ache. Jude got onto the highway and had to pull over. She sat there with her hands on the steering wheel and her face on her hands crying hysterically. All she wanted to do was go back in time and take this past year back. All of a sudden Jude heard an extremely loud noise and when she looked up all she saw were headlights.

Later that night Tommy was working on a song when he heard his cell phone ring. He saw Jamie Andrews on the caller ID. He looked at it confusingly and then answered.

"Jamie?" Tommy answered.

"Tommy I have something to tell you." Jamie replied solemnly.

"What is it?" Tommy asked sounding a bit scared.

"Tommy, its Jude….there was an accident." …………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N Thank you all for your comments! They made my day and also help me with the writing process. It motivates me to update faster! Please let me know what you all think. I am really proud of this chapter! Have a great week J


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Tommy drove to Montreal general hospital as soon as he got off the phone. He drove as fast as could while still staying under the speed limit. The last thing he needed was to be stopped by a cop on his way to see Jude. Tommy made it and he ran to the front desk.

"Hi what room is Jude Harrison in? She was in a car accident." Tommy asked as he was out of breath.

"Let me check sir." The receptionist replied calmly. Tommy was tapping on the counter impatiently as the receptionist looked at her computer.

"She is in surgery right now, but if you would like to wait with the rest of them they are in the waiting room three floors up." She told him with a sweet smile.

"Okay thank you mam." He thanked her and then made his way to the elevator. Tommy walked towards the waiting room and he saw Jamie, Zeppelin, Sadie, Spied, and Karma all sitting there looking scared and impatient. Jamie looked up and saw Tommy standing there looking like he was about to faint.

"Hey man I'm glad you got here." Jamie greeted him calmly.

"How did you all get here so fast?" Tommy asked with confusion.

"Well we came as soon as we heard and we've been here awhile Tom." Jamie explained.

"Why didn't you call me right away?" Tommy asked angrily.

"I thought you knew already since she had come to see you. When we got here and I realized you weren't here I called you. I'm sorry I did the best I could. We are all just as worried as you okay?" Jamie replied indignantly.

"What happened?" Tommy asked as his voice broke and tears welled up in his eyes.

"Jude had apparently pulled over and a drunk driver lost control and hit her head on. I'm not sure why she didn't see them coming. She has severe head trauma and her lung collapsed, which is why she is in surgery right now. The other driver died instantly" Jamie explained sadly.

"Good or I would have killed him myself!" Tommy replied angrily as a tear fell down his cheek.

Jamie just gave him an agreed look in response.

"Tommy I'm so worried." Sadie said as she pulled him into a hug. Tommy broke down right there. He began to cry on Sadie's shoulder.

"You know what? Jude's a fighter Tommy. If I know her she will be up and running like this had never happened." Sadie said reassuringly almost as if to convince herself as well.

Tommy broke from the hug and took a seat across from everyone. He hated hospitals and he didn't care for any company. He sat there looking at the ground as he waited. He wiped his tears ways as if they had never fallen. Being vulnerable was uncomfortable for him.

Kwest came walking through the waiting room. He eyed Sadie and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart." He said as he stroked her back.

"Thank you for being here." Sadie replied as she buried her face in his shoulder. Karma and Spied were sitting there holding hands as they also waited and Jamie and Zeppelin were sitting there together all waiting in silence.

"Did anyone call her father?" Jamie asked to break the silence.

"I called him. He is flying in from Rome on the soonest flight available. He should be here by morning." Sadie explained as she and Kwest took a seat. They all sat there again in silence. It was the most uncomfortable and solemn room any of them had ever been. The doctor finally entered after two excruciating hours of waiting.

"Doctor is she okay? Can we see her?" Sadie asked as she urgently jumped to her feet.

"She just came out of surgery. The surgery went well and we were able to repair her collapsed lung. She will still be unconscious for awhile. She suffered severe head trauma so when she wakes up her memory will be very fuzzy with a lot of holes in time for her. So please be patient." The doctor explained.

"Can I see her?" Sadie asked.

"Family only." The doctor replied sternly.

Sadie thanked the doctor and then made her way to Jude's room. The rest of them sat back down as they waited for Sadie to go see her and give them an update.

"Doctor is there any way I could see her tonight?" Jamie pleaded.

"You will all have to wait until the morning." The doctor replied as he then walked away.

"Damn it!" Jamie replied with frustration.

"Its okay babe, we will be back first thing in the morning." Zeppelin said reassuringly.

Jamie and Zeppelin then left to head to a hotel as did Karma and Spied.

"Hey Tom, are you okay man?" Kwest asked as he took a seat next to a very still very quiet Tom Quincy.

"After last year I thought my heart was the most broken it could be but this Kwest this is unbelievable. I feel like my heart has been broken into a million pieces and then shredded into more broken pieces. I have never been so broken in my whole life." Tommy replied as he fought back tears.

"She will be okay man. It's Jude she's not going anywhere." Kwest said sweetly.

"No Jude and I will never be okay again. She always gets hurt when she is around me. Why do I keep doing this to her? Why do I keep hurting her?" Tommy asked bitterly.

"Tom this is not your fault man, you can't possibly think that." Kwest replied incredulously.

"Isn't it always?" Tommy replied as he got up and walked out.

The next morning Jamie and Sadie were in Jude's hospital room as she woke up for the first time. She stirred a little and the opened her eyes slightly.

"Jude? Hey it's Sadie. How are you feeling?" Sadie greeted her sweetly.

"What happened? Where am I?" Jude asked with confusion.

"Jude sweetie you were in a car accident. You were in surgery for eight hours and they had to repair your lung because it collapsed. You also have some head trauma so you probably don't remember it." Sadie explained cautiously.

"Where's Tommy?" Jude asked groggily.

"I don't know he didn't show up this morning." Jamie replied irritably as he took her hand softly.

"Why wouldn't he be here? Why wouldn't my husband see me in the hospital?" Jude asked with tears in her eyes.

"Husband?" Jamie and Sadie both replied in confusion.

"Sweetie he isn't your husband. What are you talking about?" Sadie asked her.

"Yes he is! We got married last year Sadie! Where is he? I need him now!" Jude demanded angrily and confused.

"The doctor said she would have a fuzzy memory. She must not remember what happened last year. I will call him." Jamie said as he got up to go use the pay phone.

"Jamie is going to call him okay. Just relax Jude, Tommy will be here soon." Sadie reassured Jude as she handed her a glass of water.

"Tom you need to get your ass down here now! How dare you not be here for Jude after all you have put her through?" Jamie demanded in to the phone.

"Listen kid you have no idea what you're talking about. She wouldn't want me there. None of you do so just leave me alone okay." Tommy responded dejectedly.

"Tommy she thinks you two are married and she is freaking out that you are not here." Jamie replied bitterly.

"What the hell do you mean married?" Tommy asked confusedly.

"She can't recall the past year and she must think your engagement went through. Look I know stuff with you two is never peaceful but she needs you now and if you care for her at all you will get your ass down here." Jamie replied impatiently.

"Fine I'll be there as soon as I can." Tommy said and then hung up. A half an hour had passed and Tommy was still not there. Jamie paced the waiting room back and forth waiting on him.

"He'll be here Jame. He loves her." Zeppelin told him reassuringly.  
"He better!" Jamie replied angrily. Just then Tommy walked into the waiting room with flowers in his hand.

"Nice touch Quincy." Jamie greeted him with annoyance.

"Well I better act like good husband if that's what she thinks I am." Tommy replied softly as she made his way into her room. He walked in and saw that she was sleeping. His heart sunk at the sight of her with tubes in her nose and a bandage around her head. Seeing her hurt killed him inside. He placed the flowers on her night stand and then took a seat by her bed. He wiped the hair from her forehead and kissed it gently. Jude stirred at his touch.

"Tommy?" Jude said as she woke up.

"Hi baby it's me. I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up. I was out getting you flowers. I got you lilies your favorite right?" Tommy said as he looked at her lovingly.

"Thank you, I love you so much." Jude replied as she moved to face him more.

"I know you do. I'm so sorry you have to go through all of this. I never want to see you hurt like this." Tommy said as he took her hand.

"I was so scared when I woke up and you weren't here. You're my rock Tommy I need you." Jude replied as she took in a deep breath. She began to look at him intensely. When her eyes scanned down to their hands her looked was confused.

"Where are our wedding rings? Also why are we in Montreal? What happened to London? I am so confused Tommy. What happened?" Jude asked with confusion.

"Jude, babe I know this is all really confusing and I promise I will explain it all to you, but first you need to get better okay?" Tommy replied as he tried to convince her.

"As long you're here that's all I need." She replied sleepily as she closed her eyes.

"Jude you just rest okay. I will be back later I promise." Tommy said as he kissed her hand gently.

"You promise you will be back?" Jude asked as she nodded off.

"I will be here." Tommy replied as he got up to leave.

"I love you Tommy Q." Jude called after him softly.

"Yeah, sleep well." Tommy replied as it was all he could say.

Tommy stepped out of her room and took a deep breath. It was so hard for him to act like her husband and not let it get to him. He looked up and saw Sadie and Jude's father arguing with this lady in a suit.

"What's going on here?" Tommy asked.

"This is Molly Jude's manager. She has come to see Jude and we are trying to explain Jude's state of mind and how seeing Molly could screw up her recovery." Sadie replied irritably.

"I just saw her and she doesn't remember much. She thinks we're married. She remembers London but I don't think she will remember you so please give her some space." Tommy asked calmly.

"Here's my number please call me when she has recovered." Molly replied as she handed him her card.

"Will do." Tommy responded with a half smile.

"Thank you Tommy." Steven said to him as he then made his way to Jude's hospital room.

"I need to get some fresh air. Please keep me updated. You have my number." Tommy asked Jamie.

"Yeah I will." Jamie replied shortly.

Tommy made his way out of the hospital and when he got in his car he had to take several deep breaths and calm himself down. He had come to Montreal to escape her and now he had to act like her husband. It was almost too much for him take………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N Hey everyone! I hope you guys like this chapter, I'm proud of it. Please please leave me reviews I love knowing what you think! It helps me write better and update faster. Hope you all have a wonderful weekend J Jommy Forever!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

It had been six weeks since Jude's accident. Jude's manager had put out word that she was on a temporary hiatus while she recovered from her accident, allowing Jude time to get her complete memory back and recover enough to be back in the studio better than ever. Sadie had her transferred to a Toronto hospital once she had gotten healthier. That way she was closer to her family. Tommy drove into Toronto four times a week to visit Jude and pretend to be her husband. It was harder every time he visited her but he couldn't help but enjoy their time together even though it was all a lie.

"Hey Tommy she is up and writing music, she can't help herself. The doctor said she should be able to go home today." Sadie explained as she greeted him in the waiting room.

"Even with her memory not being fully recovered?" Tommy asked.

"The doctor thinks her being home might make it come back faster so I will have her move back home with me." Sadie answered.

"But she thinks we're married Sadie. Won't she wonder why she doesn't live with me?" Tommy asked with confusion.

"Well you can come home and live with us." Sadie replied.

"I told her she lives with me in Montreal. This is such a mess Sadie! What are we gonna do?" Tommy replied with frustration.

"I guess she will have to go home with you then." Sadie answered sadly.

"That isn't going to help her memory Sadie. It will only fuel this reality she has made up in her mind." Tommy replied irritably.

Sadie sighed in response as if trying to think of another way.

"I will take her home with me and then when she is ready I am going to tell her the truth and hopefully it will click in her head somehow. I mean we have to try." Tommy explained.

"Just don't rush her Tom." Sadie demanded.

"I would never do that to her. I want her better just as much as you do." Tommy replied indignantly.

"I know you do. I will sign her release papers and clue the doctor in on the plan and then you can take her home." Sadie answered pleasantly.

Tommy made his way to her room. He peaked in and saw her writing on a pad with an intense concentrated look on her face. He smiled. He hadn't seen her song writing face in so long and it made him beam from the inside out.

"Hey sexy!" Jude said as she saw him standing in the doorway.

"Hey you, the doctors say I can take you home with me today." Tommy replied as he made his way to her bed and sat next to her.

Jude kissed him lightly and placed her hand on the side of his face softly. "I love you and I can't wait to be with you tonight." Jude said with a flirty smile. Tommy cleared his throat nervously.

"Let's just get your stuff together and get you ready to go." Tommy replied awkwardly.

"Okay." Jude responded sounding confused at his sudden cold attitude.

The whole drive back to Montreal was long and awkward. Jude still had so many questions but she felt uncomfortable asking when he was in his unexplainable mood, but she knew better than to pick a fight about it. She just looked out the window and daydreamed about her married life to Tom Quincy, she couldn't remember it so she was left with the ideas she had in her head.

"Here we are, home sweet home." Tommy said as he led her into the living room.

"Wow I have a hard time believing I picked this place." Jude said as she looked around puzzlingly.

"Well I picked it and you sort of let me win that argument." Tommy answered with a lie.

"Now that I definitely find hard to believe." Jude replied jokingly as she nudged him playfully.

"So truth time Tommy. Please explain away why we are not in London, why we live in Montreal, and why we are not wearing our wedding rings." Jude asked as she took a seat on the couch.

"I don't think you're ready Jude." Tommy answered without looking directly at her.

"Tommy please, you're scaring me. What's wrong? What happened?" Jude pleaded.

"Okay but please let me explain it all to you and don't interrupt me. Let me finish and then you can digest it all." Tommy replied apprehensively.

"Please I just want to understand." Jude responded desperately.

Tommy made his way to the coffee table and sat on the edge of it so that he was facing her; he took her hands gently, took a deep breath and began.

"Last year you and I broke up after you came to see me in New Brunswick. We were apart for awhile but then you were held up in your basement by Megan, but Jamie helped take her out and you were okay and when I saw you again all my feelings came rushing back and the same with you. It was intense and reactive. We got back together and we were so happy." Tommy explained as he took another deep breath.

"So what's the problem?" Jude asked.

"Please let me finish." Tommy replied impatiently.

"Sorry go ahead." Jude apologized as she rubbed his hands gently.

"Well you got an offer to be a recording artist in London by a major label and when you came to tell me we decided to go together so we could be together. I then asked you to marry me and you said yes." Jude smiled at the mention of their engagement but stayed quiet as he continued.

"But then in between us getting engaged and your last concert in Toronto you somehow had a change of heart. To this day I don't really know or understand what happened." Tommy continued as his voice cracked as if he was about to cry. Jude furrowed her brows in confusion.

"At your last concert instead of announcing our engagement to everyone you somewhat broke up with me on stage. You announced your move to London but made sure I knew you were going alone. Last I saw you; you were getting into a limo. You stared at me in your way of saying goodbye and that was it. You moved to London and I moved out here to get away from it all. We didn't talk all year. You came to see me and you asked for a second chance but it was too hard and it still is. Then you got in your accident and woke up thinking we were married. So don't you see? We are not married, never were and we are not together." Tommy explained it all as he let go of her hand and stood up to get away from her.

Jude sat there with a tears running down her face. "I…I am so sorry." Jude said softly in between her tears. "I remember the day I left for London, I remember feeling empty." Jude explained as she walked towards him hesitantly.

"Jude I can call Sadie to come get you." Tommy replied dejectedly.

"No Tommy! I want to stay here and work this out please?" Jude pleaded with him. He just looked into her eyes as his response.

"I could say I'm sorry a million times over and mean it every single time and it wouldn't make us better would it?" Jude asked sadly.

"It is what it is Jude." Tommy responded quietly. Jude grabbed his hand and pulled him toward her so that they were face to face. She stroked his face lightly and pressed her forehead to his gently.

"I love you; I don't know how I could have even drawn breath without you near me, touching me, or kissing me for entire year." Jude said breathlessly.

"I love you too Jude, but I can't pretend like last year didn't happen." Tommy replied softly as he continued to stand close to her.

"I want to take it all back! Everyone makes mistakes and that was my big one. I am so sorry Tommy. I was selfish. How could have thought that I could handle London without you by my side is crazy. I need you with me always. Always and forever Tommy Q." Jude replied with conviction.

She lifted her chin slightly so that their lips were touching. She kissed him gently but as she pulled away Tommy pulled her back in passionately. Their kiss got deeper and deeper as if they were never going to touch again. Jude ran her fingers through his hair as he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her body closer to his. Jude's hands found their way beneath his t-shirt as she pulled it off. He then led her couch while kissing her neck passionately. Before they knew it they were making love like they had never spent one day apart from each other. They didn't know what this meant or where it would take them but all that matter was that they were together in this moment as one.

A/N I am so sorry it took me forever to update! I have been so busy working 12 hour shifts to make money before I go back to school. I have had this chapter in my head for awhile and I 

finally found time to write it down. I hope you like it! Please leave comments and let me know what you guys think. Hope you all have a wonderful weekend!


End file.
